Antara Bersih dan Kotor
by MyungYong Love
Summary: Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Myungsoo seorang seniornya yang sangat jorok dan suka membuang sampah sembarangan? [Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong; MyungYong; tidak sesuai antara judul, summary dan isi hehehe]


"Antara Bersih dan Kotor"

Kim Myungsoo – Lee Taeyong

 **-by Kakak dan Adik-**

* * *

Taeyong adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kebersihan. Apa jadinya jika ia bertemu dengan seorang Kim Myungsoo seorang seniornya yang sangat jorok dan suka membuang sampah sembarangan?

Tentu akan ada perpecahan yang timbul di antara mereka. Tak peduli akan fakta mengatakan bahwa Myungsoo adalah seniornya, Taeyong tetap memarahi pemuda itu.

"Apa **_sunbaenim_** tak melihat ada jejeran tempat sampah warna-warni di pojokan lorong?" tanya Taeyong dengan telunjuk mengarah pada objek pembicaraan.

"Terlalu jauh," jawab lawan bicara Taeyong dengan mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Aku malas berjalan ke sana. Lagipula aku baik hati memberikan pekerjaan pada tukang sapu sekolah."

"Hei **_sunbaenim_** , jika kau mampu melakukannya sendiri mengapa harus melimpahkannya kepada orang lain. Untuk apa gunanya tangan dan kakimu itu," ujar Taeyong dengan kesal. Ia pun akhirnya membuang sampah yang dilempar oleh Myungsoo pada tempat yang seharusnya.

'Hmm... dia sangat menarik,' batin Myungsoo, karena baru pertama kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang berani memarahinya perihal membuang sampah sembarangan.

"Tanganmu yang cantik tak usah kau kotori dengan sampah tak berguna, Adik Tingkat Yang Manis," komentar Myungsoo saat Taeyong selesai marah dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Tak mendapat respons apapun, karena Taeyong tetap berjalan lurus meninggalkan sang kakak tingkat menyebalkan.

"Sialan, dia kakak tingkat, Lee Taeyong! Apa kau baru sadar jika itu kakak tingkat? Sadarlah!"

Taeyong mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju kelasnya, tak lupa dengan menampar kecil pipi kanannya. Memberikan sedikit peringatan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Myung kenapa kau lama sekali? Yang lain menunggumu sejak tadi." Woohyun bertanya kepada Myungsoo yang baru masuk ke dalam kantin sekolah.

" ** _Hyung_** , apa kau kenal siapa dia?"

Myungsoo masih menatap kepergian pemuda yang memarahinya tadi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Siapa? Pemuda itu? Umm... Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Lee Taeyong. Salah satu murid baru berprestasi yang banyak dibicarakan oleh siswa di sini." Ujar Woohyun.

"Kenapa bertanya tentangnya?" lanjut Woohyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tertarik kepadanya. Dia sangat menarik hyung!" jawab Myungsoo dengan seringaian yang masih belum lepas di wajahnya.

Woohyun menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Sadar jika senyuman temannya tak berarti baik.

"Kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh, Kim Myungsoo."

 _'Lee Taeyong. Hmm... mari kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi kepadamu.'_

Myungsoo mengikuti Woohyun yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu di depannya.

~o0o~

Saat ini Taeyong tengah merapikan bukunya sebelum pulang. Walaupun ia adalah murid pindahan, tetapi Taeyong sudah bisa beradaptasi dan memiliki beberapa teman. Sayang sekali hari ini ia tidak bisa pulang bersama teman-temannya karena mereka sedang memiliki jadwal ekskul secara bersamaan, yang menyebabkan Taeyong pulang sendirian untuk hari ini.

"Tahu begini, aku akan menerima tawaran Ten saja untuk bergabung dengan ekskul **_dance_**. Pulang sendiri aneh juga rasanya," gumam pemuda Lee dengan berjalan pulang. Tak sadar jika ia diikuti sedari tadi.

"Adik Tingkat Yang Manis mau pulang ya? Ditemani, mau?"

Taeyong tak menoleh dan terus berjalan, merasa jika bukan dirinya yang diajak berbicara—meskipun awalnya dia sempat berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa diam saja, Adik Tingkat Yang Manis? Apa berani pulang sendiri?"

Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik setelah yakin jika orang yang sedang diajak berbicara adalah dirinya.

"Kau?! Apa maumu, **_Sunbaenim_**?" tanya Taeyong setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang mengikutinya dan mengajaknya bicara sejak tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajak adik tingkatku yang galak nan manis ini untuk pulang bersama." Myungsoo kembali menyeringai.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih," ujar Taeyong dengan membungkuk sopan kembali melanjutkan berjalan.

"Padahal gadis-gadis selalu memintaku untuk menemani mereka pulang, kau malah menolakku yang jelas-jelas menawarkan diri."

Taeyong kembali menghentikan langkah untuk menghadap pada kakak tingkat yang menyebalkan.

"Itu bukan urusanku, **_sunbaenim_**. Serta satu hal untuk diingat, aku bukan gadis!"

Myungsoo hanya terkekeh sementara Taeyong mengabaikannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja, tak peduli apakah seniornya itu akan mengikutinya atau tidak.

Sebelum menuju halte, Taeyong memutuskan untuk makan di restoran cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, sekalian sebagai tempat berteduh karena hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Pemuda itu telah selesai memesan makanan dan membawa nampan yang berisi pesanannya untuk duduk di sebelah jendela, agar bisa menikmati pemandangan hujan di luar sana.

Taeyong menghentikan kegiatannya memandangi hujan setelah mengdengar kursi di depannya berdecit.

"Kau lagi?! Astaga, kenapa **_sunbae_** terus mengikutiku?"

Taeyong tak habis pikir ternyata kakak tingkatnya benar-benar mengikutinya. Juga Taeyong sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman Myungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku 'kan sudah bilang jika ingin menemanimu. Salah?"

"Tentu saja salah, karena kita belum mengenal satu sama lain dan juga sangat aneh sekali jika tiba-tiba **_sunbae_** ingin menemaniku."

"Aah, jadi kau ingin berkenalan?" tanya Myungsoo dengan memandang sang lawan bicara.

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Namaku Kim Myungsoo, kelas 3-A, anak pertama dari dua bersaudara, merupakan murid terpandai dan pria tertampan di sekolah ini."

Taeyong yang mendengar itu hanya cengo seketika. Tak pernah menyangka jika pria di hadapannya ini, selain menyebalkan juga sangat percaya diri!

"Lee Taeyong kelas 2-B."

Dalam hatinya, Taeyong diam-diam memuji otak Myungsoo. Sekolah mereka mengurutkan kelas berdasarkan peringkat paralel, omong-omong. Dan tentu saja kelas A berisi siswa dengan otak yang encer!

"Kau murid pindahan itu kan?"

Myungsoo bertanya kepada Taeyong dengan mengunyah burger yang dipesannya. Taeyong menatap jijik dengan cara makan Myungsoo, ia paling tidak suka dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kotor dan menjijikan.

"Ya. Dan tolong untuk menelan makananmu terlebih dulu sebelum berbicara, **_sunbaenim_**."

Myungsoo tersedak dan langsung meminum **_cola_** -nya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menelan makananmu dulu sebelum berbicara, beginilah akibatnya **_sunbae_**."

Taeyong masih menatap jijik kepada keadaan Myungsoo sekarang. Kondisi meja Myungsoo sangat berantakan dengan remah-remah makanan yang berceceran dan juga sebagian **_cola_** yang tumpah. Taeyong tidak tahan melihat kondisi itu bahkan dia belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Jika boleh ia ingin pindah sekarang juga, sangat disayangkan semua kursi sedang penuh yang membuatnya terpaksa duduk bersama dengan kakak tingkatnya yang sangat 'kotor' itu.

Dengan mengomel dan keadaan perutnya yang mendesak, Taeyong merelakan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju kasir dan meminta beberapa lembar tisu. Membersihkan meja mereka sebelum memakan menunya yang tak tersentuh.

"Kuharap **_sunbaenim_** tak bertingkah sembarangan seperti tadi."

Myungsoo hanya mengangguk, "Kau orang yang sangat suka kebersihan ya? Maaf atas segala tingkahku. Aku termasuk orang yang jorok, sepertinya kita berjodoh."

Taeyong hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kakak tingkatnya itu. Jodoh? Apalagi itu. Selain menyebalkan, penuh percaya diri, dan tak tahu malu, Taeyong tak habis pikir dengan mulut sembrono milik Myungsoo. Seenaknya saja dia berucap.

" ** _Sunbaenim_** , tolong makan dengan tenang," pinta Taeyong dengan pelan dan nada bicara yang pasrah, "Aku hanya ingin makan kemudian pulang, **_sunbaenim_**."

"Ah, apakah itu tandanya kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Bukan seperti itu, **_sunbaenim_**. Rumahku sangat jauh, jadi kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang." Taeyong menghela napas pasrah.

"Jadi, kau juga ingin diantar olehku?" Myungsoo memainkan alisnya.

Astaga! Ingin rasanya Taeyong menampar mulut pemuda di depannya ini. Sudah diperingatkan untuk tak berbicara, namun tetap saja mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kim Myungsoo **_Sunbaenim_** Yang Terhormat, aku hanya ingin pulang dengan tenang. Tidak denganmu."

"Lee Taeyong, Adik Tingkat Yang Manis, aku juga ingin pulang," sahut Myungsoo dengan tenang.

"Ya sudah, kalau seperti itu urusannya selesai dan **_sunbaenim_** bisa pulang terlebih dahulu."

"—Tapi aku ingin pulang bersama Adik Tingkat Yang Manis."

Sialan! Pemuda itu semakin melunjak!

" ** _Sunbaenim_** , bisakah kau tidak menggangguku dan menjaga perkataanmu? Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal pemuda yang berani memarahiku karena telah membuang sampah sembarang siang tadi dan mengantarnya pulang. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah jodohku."

Ya Tuhan! Bisakah orang di depannya itu menghentikan segala omong kosong dan sedikit mengurangi sifat percaya dirinya itu. Taeyong sudah lelah dengan kakak tingkat di depannya ini.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan namaku, jika kaulupa. Juga menyebutkan kelasku. Jadi tak ada alasan lagi untuk menggangguku, kan?"

Hilang sudah rasa sopan pada kakak kelas, jika itu yang dihadapi seorang Kim Myungsoo. Taeyong sudah lupa bagaimana cara menahan amarah di depan kakak kelas yang sangat kurang ajar itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Asalkan kau mau pulang denganku."

Astaga. Taeyong tidak tahu jika kakak kelas yang tengah dihadapinya ini sangatlah keras kepala!

"Jika itu membuatmu tidak menggangguku lagi, aku akan pulang denganmu."

Jawaban Taeyong membuat seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Myungsoo, senyuman licik.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang? Di luar sana masih hujan."

"Ya, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya, Myungsoo pun mengikuti adik tingkatnya itu.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya, membuat Taeyong sedikit bersyukur. Kakak tingkatnya itu hanya berjalan menemaninya, benar-benar menemaninya di jalanan yang ramai dan juga basah, sisa hujan yang sudah mereda.

"Ya! Hati-hati kalau menyetir!"

Tiba-tiba saja Taeyong dikejutkan dengan suara Myungsoo yang berteriak. Rupanya pemuda itu terkena cipratan air kubangan berwarna cokelat.

Tawa Taeyong tak terkendali melihat perwujudan kakak kelasnya saat ini.

Sebuah mobil kembali melaju kencang, kali ini mereka juga tidak dapat menghindari cipratan air kubangan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Taeyong menghentikan tawanya.

Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan diluar perkiraannya. Saat ini Myungsoo sedang memeluk dirinya dengan keadaan yang lebih kotor sebelumnya.

" ** _S-sunbaenim_** -" Hanya sepatah kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong.

"Apa kau sudah puas tertawanya? Kau juga harus memperhatikan sekitarmu, bagaimana jika tadi terkena cipratan air? Bukankah kau tidak suka kotor?" tanya Myungsoo sekaligus dengan mengomel pelan kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Myungsoo. Pemuda itu berada di depannya, memeluknya. Astaga! Ingatkan Taeyong untuk tidak berurusan kembali dengan kakak kelas bernama Kim Myungsoo!

"Ya sudah, ayo kembali pulang."

-FIN-

* * *

Halo~ setelah debut sendiri-sendiri, kali ini kita bawain kolab spesial pake telor hehe. berawal dari kegabutanku dan minta buat imejin-imejinan, eh malah jadi drabble. untung si kakak mau aja ngeladenin hehehe.

(padahal waktu itu aku uas)(jangan ditiru)

semoga gak ngecewain ya, karena alurnya emang dibuat santaaiiii banget kayak di pantai

* * *

Hai hai~ ketemu lagi, kali ini kami membawa ff collabs. Berawal dari imajinasi kami yang aneh jadilah ff ini xD Maaf kalau aneh~ sampai bertemu di ff lainnya~


End file.
